


A New Chance at Life

by Frecklecarebear



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Kara is alive, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frecklecarebear/pseuds/Frecklecarebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Martine is on the  after the Hague tries to eliminate her. She gets a job as a stripper under an alias, trying to scrape enough cash together to flee the country. Kara is ordered to bring her in. What comes next is something no one thought would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Over

It had been three weeks since Martine's partner falsified information that Martine was leaking secrets to the enemy. The Hague took no chances on treason. Martine was ordered to be eliminated. It had been two weeks since Martine was on the run. She hated running, but for her survival it was necessary. Martine could keep a low profile and she had plenty of aliases and apartments to hide under. But the Hague wouldn't stop until she was dead. She had to flee the country. The only obstacle was money. She couldn't risk using her bank account, the Hague was tracking it and looking for any signs of activity. Time was starting to run out. One night, she spotted a group peering in the windows of her apartment. She knew who those people were very well and why they were there. Martine was starting to get desperate. She had to act fast. 

One day, when Martine was in a dingy, rundown part of New York, she came across a strip club with a sign that said hiring strippers. She went in, more like dove in when she saw the people who were hunting her down. Martine was hired immediately. It had been one week since Martine became a stripper, using an old alias she made in order to buy liquor underage. Cash was flowing in fast. The customers were often wasted when Martine came on stage, so they were throwing all the money out of their wallets at her. She took the money and tucked it away. Martine started to pack when she was halfway to a ticket that would lead her to safety. 

Martine began to notice who was a regular the longer she worked at the strip club. One person who caught her eye was a pretty brunette woman. There was a few women who did frequent the club, and she turned into one of them. She was also out of place, choosing to stand by the door and wave away any person trying to buy her a drink or take her into the VIP room. She also seemed to be talking to herself unless she had an earwig on and the pretty brunette seemed to only look at Martine, not that Martine was about to complain. The woman was usually only there for about thirty minutes and then she'd disappear. 

The Hague was relentless in their pursuit of Martine. There were extra patrols by her chosen apartment so she found one closer to her work. It was less risky that way. The woman was at the club every night Martine was working. There was something about that woman and Martine wanted to find out. But she didn't want to risk it in case it was someone hired by the Hague to take her out. 

Martine was getting closer to being able to buy a ticket and flee the damn country. Lately, work was slow and the customers weren't drunk enough to throw the contents of their wallets out. The woman continued to visit the club, still acting the same as before. Martine had little anxiety but it was starting to grow. The Hague seemed to be sending out more resources to find her. Time really was starting to run out but Martine was close to being able to purchase the ticket.

One night though, the woman stayed until Martine's shift was over at three in the morning. When Martine left, she knew she was being followed by the woman. She didn't stop to turn around though, she kept going. The closer she got to her apartment, the closer the woman got. Martine was one hundred percent sure she was about to be killed. Right before she was able to go into her apartment, Martine was grabbed from behind and felt a needle go into her neck before everything went black.


	2. Figuring Out Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martine wakes up in a room, handcuffed to a bed and surrounded by two unknown people and the woman from the club and Martine is determined to figure out what the hell happened last night. Also my inspiration for this scene was Kara waking up in the hospital after the bomb in Ordos(2x13).

Martine's brown eyes adjusted to bright fluorescent lights as she slowly woke up. She had passed out immediately after being stabbed by the syringe. Now, after she got used to the light, Martine realized she wasn't alone. The lady from the club, the one who had stuck the syringe in her neck was standing at the foot of the bed and had two men with her. One was an older man, with wrinkled features and gray hair and the other was a younger man with brown hair and his eyes were almost the same color as Martine's. Both men were in full business attire, like her boss at the Hague. The woman was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank top with combat boots. She was staring at Martine intensely with her smoldering brown eyes.

"Glad you're awake finally, Ms. Rousseau" the gray haired man said. "Sorry for the unpleasantness last night. We needed to make sure you would be fully out in order to cooperate with Ms. Stanton." Martine just glared and tried to slip out of the handcuffs but they were too tight against her wrists.

"Try to escape all you want, my dear. It's not going to work." The gray haired man whispered something into the other man's ear before leaving the room. He straightened his tie and came over to the side of the bed. 

"Hello, Martine. My name's Jeremy and we want you to come work for us." 

"Why would I come work for you? How do I you don't secretly work for the Hague?" Martine's voice was raspy and it hurt to talk. She glanced around for a water cup but didn't spot any. 

Jeremy smiled. "If we worked for the Hague, you would be dead already. We can also hide you from the Hague. Throw them off your trail." 

"How?" Martine was slightly curious but she was guessing that Jeremy didn't know how the Hague worked.

"Leave that to us. For now, get comfy here. Until you agree to work with us, this is where you'll be staying. A nurse should come every three hours to check on you." He winked. "Don't go anywhere." The woman from the club, Ms. Stanton and Jeremy left right after. One of them turned out the lights and Martine heard the door click and lock.   
She kept at the handcuffs but was only met with bloody wrists and no luck in getting out of them.   
Martine sat up in bed and took a good look at her room. The room was very plain, it rivaled the look of most of her apartments. One clock, no windows, a chair in the corner, and the door. There was no call button for the nurse. Martine settled back down in the bed and weighed the options of working for this mysterious company that promised to protect her from the Hague. 

The nurse came a couple hours later. She introduced herself as Alicia. She cleaned Martine's wrists and asked if she had changed her mind about working for the company Alicia called Decima Technologies. Martine stayed silent the entire time. Alicia left quickly and Martine heard her talking in a hushed voice outside the door. She strained her head to hear who she was talking to but couldn't hear the other person.   
Martine kept weighing the options and staring at the clock, counting down to the next time Alicia came. She had no idea if it was a.m or p.m. The next time Alicia came in, she asked again about Martine changing her mind and gave Martine some white pills and a water cup. After she gave Martine the pills, she left. Martine fell asleep right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I wrote a one shot fic about Shaw being Root's doctor, how many would read it? Please comment if you would.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised a new story within the week and I'm sorry about it. I do have it in mind, I just don't have time thanks to college and high school deadlines. I will hopefully be able to write up that story after finals.


End file.
